Yale School of Medicine and The New York Academy of Sciences are planning an important 1.5 day conference entitled, "Fourth Annual Symposium on Nephrogenic Systemic Fibrosis and Gadolinium Based Contrast Agents." This meeting will be held on May 14-15, 2010 at the New York Academy of Sciences, New York. The principal investigator for this conference is Dr. Ali K. Abu-Alfa, MD, FASN;Associate Professor of Medicine;Department of Internal Medicine;Section of Nephrology;Yale School of Medicine;Co PI on this grant is Dr. Shawn E. Cowper, Associate Professor of Dermatology and Pathology;Department of Dermatology;Yale University School of Medicine. This meeting will discuss Nephrogenic Systemic Fibrosis (NSF), a rare skin disorder known to be highly associated with, and very likely triggered by, gadolinium based magnetic resonance imaging contrast agents (GBCA). This man-made disease predominates in individuals with preexisting renal dysfunction. Overall, the breadth of discussions will extend from the cells and atoms responsible for NSF to the entire population at risk. Discussions will examine the therapeutic and mechanistic aspects of NSF as to better understand this rare disease from both a clinical and scientific viewpoint. In addition, the management of patients at-risk in need of MR diagnostic magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) with GBCA will be discussed. Of greater importance, perhaps, is the impact this work will have on the fundamental understanding of fibrosis in general, opening up new avenues of inquiry into disease mechanisms previously thought to be unchallengeable by medicine. This meeting will bring together clinicians and scientists, chiefly in nephrology, radiology, rheumatology, dermatology and pathology. Participants will include both established and young career scientists and clinicians, providing a platform for the next generation to enter this field. Furthermore, this conference is anticipated to increase communication and subsequent collaboration between complimentary research groups. Project Narrative This meeting will discuss Nephrogenic Systemic Fibrosis (NSF), a rare skin disorder known to be highly associated with, and very likely triggered by, gadolinium based magnetic resonance imaging contrast agents. This man-made disease predominates in individuals with pre-existing renal dysfunction. Discussions will examine the therapeutic and mechanistic aspects of NSF to examine this rare disease from both a clinical and scientific viewpoint. Of greater importance, perhaps, is the impact this work will have on the fundamental understanding of fibrosis in general, opening up new avenues of understanding into disease mechanisms previously thought to be unchallengeable by medicine.